Vuestro mas fiel servidor
by Tamara Weasley
Summary: Faramir está casado con Éowyn y ambos esperan un hijo. Sin embargo, pronto descubre que solo puede ser fiel a una persona: su rey.


_Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa imaginación de J.R.R. Tolkien._

* * *

**Vuestro más fiel servidor.**

Corría el año 3024 de la Cuarta Edad del Sol, y la era de los hombres se afianzaba a cada paso que el tiempo daba. Bajo el reinado de Elessar Telcontar, los reinos gemelos de Gondor y Arnor prosperaban y destacaban como lo hicieren antaño, cuando Elendil y sus hijos los gobernaban. Y era precisamente por aquel, Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, por quien Faramir, señor de Emyn Arnen, príncipe de Ithilien y senescal de Gondor sentía una gran devoción. Mientras el río Anduin corría rápido a su paso por las montañas y Faramir contemplaba las aguas con la mirada perdida, su mente estaba puesta en los blancos muros de Minas Tirith.

La relación que lo unía a su señor era de estricto vasallaje, como era de esperar. Sin embargo, la majestuosidad no pretendida ni fingida que irradiaba el rey lo llenaba de admiración hacia su persona; la naturalidad con que solucionaba todos y cada uno de los problemas de los hombres de su reino, la bondad que podía ver en sus ojos grises. Todo ello provocaba en él sentimientos encontrados y confusos que se entremezclaban con sus obligaciones como senescal, príncipe y, sobre todo, como siervo del rey.

— ¡Faramir! —La voz de Éowyn lo sacó de aquel trance. Estaba radiante en su embarazo, hermosa como siempre y, sin embargo, hacía un tiempo que Faramir no podía ver en ella más que a una mujer, no a su esposa ni a la futura madre de su hijo ni, mucho menos, a la mujer de quien se había enamorado en las Casas de Curación durante la guerra.

— Estoy aquí arriba.

— Ha llegado mensaje del rey. Te manda llamar.

La noticia fue como el despertar de una ensoñación; como comprobar que lo soñado es real y no solo imaginación. Sonrió a su esposa y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, sin imaginar por un momento que en el pensamiento del hombre la dama no aparecía en absoluto. La besó en la frente y, con una rapidez apabullante, se dirigió hacia su caballo para montarlo y cabalgar sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, menos cuando su objetivo estaba delante de él. Cuando hubo subido al lomo del animal, Beregond, capitán de la guardia de Faramir, se acercó y le sugirió que lo acompañaría, pero Faramir rehusó, aunque se lo agradeció; Beregond siempre era tan servicial que a Faramir le sobrecogía el corazón.

Apenas unas horas después de cabalgar sobre su corcel había llegado a la ciudad blanca, cuyos inmaculados y brillantes muros renovaron su ánimo y le infundieron el valor que necesitaba, pues presentarse ante el rey suponía para él demasiada agitación. Mientras le abrían los portones y las gentes le daban la bienvenida, él solo podía mirar hacia la torre de Ecthelion con el corazón desbocado. La suave brisa del sur comenzó a soplar, y pareciera que lo transportaban lentamente hacia la entrada de la torre; cuando llegó ante la imponente puerta, los guardias le abrieron tras hacerle una solemne inclinación y, al ver el inmaculado rostro de Aragorn sonriendo, iluminado tenuemente por la luz que entraba por los ventanales, casi desfallece.

— ¡Bienvenido, amigo mío! — Exclamó Aragorn levantándose del trono, mientras abría los brazos y se dirigía hacia Faramir.

— Majestad —. Faramir iba a inclinarse pero, de súbito, Aragorn lo abrazó con tal ímpetu que casi caen los dos al suelo.

— Bienvenido —. Repitió Aragorn.

Pareciera que hacía un siglo que no se veían, pero no era así; Faramir acudía a la ciudadela con frecuencia para referirle las nuevas a su rey, y eso era precisamente lo que había afianzado tanto su relación hacia él. Aquel hombre, tan majestuoso pero tan humilde a la vez, lo fascinaba. Sus ojos azules se posaron en los grises de Aragorn, y ambos sonrieron.

— Demos un paseo; hay algo urgente sobre lo que quiero hablarte.

Faramir salió junto a Aragorn y, mientras el sol de mediodía iluminaba los campos con justicia, caminaron sin rumbo aparente.

— Me preocupa lo que está pasando en Rhûn.

— ¿De nuevo problemas, mi señor?

— Como bien sabes, la mayoría de los pueblos de esa tierra aceptaron someterse al rey; sin embargo, algunos ofrecen resistencia. Temo que no me quede otra opción más que enfrentarlos.

— Pondré mis tropas a vuestro servicio.

— No solo te pido eso, Faramir. He mandado mensaje a Éomer y, cuando reciba respuesta, los tres nos reuniremos para elaborar una estrategia. Necesitamos de tus dotes.

Aquellas palabras de elogio lo sonrojaron, de lo que de inmediato se percató Aragorn, pero no dijo nada. Faramir seguía a su rey por las calles de la ciudad, cuyos pasos los habían llevado a las caballerizas, pues el olor de los caballos enseguida dominó el aire. Aragorn se paró de repente y Faramir lo imitó. El rey miró hacia las cuadras.

— Parece que no hay nadie… Ven, quiero comprobar si han herrado ya a Hasufel.

El olor de los animales era intenso pero no insoportable, y a Faramir le agradaba en cierto modo, pues le recordaba al fragor de la batalla en otros tiempos, aunque no había compartido ninguno de esos momentos con su rey, lo que lo entristeció en cierto modo. Caminaron por entre las cuadras, y Faramir pudo divisar a su caballo en una de ellas, aunque no le prestó demasiada atención; Hasufel se hallaba más adelante.

— Está todo correcto —Dijo Aragorn mientras contemplaba a su caballo castaño. Sus palabras alejaron a Faramir de sus pensamientos y lo llevaron de nuevo a la realidad—. Bien, ahora podremos dilucidad otros asuntos.

Al decir esto, Aragorn se aproximó apenas unos pasos a Faramir, lo suficiente para que al senescal comenzara a movérsele el pecho de una forma atroz. El rey, al ver su reacción, intentó calmarlo posando sus ojos tranquilizadores en los de Faramir.

— Cálmate, te lo ruego — Dijo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del capitán —. No pretendo incomodarte; solo quiero que sepas lo importante que eres en estos momentos. Te necesito a mi lado.

Aquellas palabras dejaron a Faramir tan estupefacto que no pudo reaccionar cuando Aragorn recortó la distancia existente entre ambos y lo besó dulcemente. Aquel beso, suave y delicado, como esperaba que fuera viniendo de su rey, como, por qué no decirlo, se había imaginado tantas veces que sería. No sabía por qué estaba permitiendo que Aragorn hiciera aquello; tal vez por el estricto nexo que los unía, por la intensa y firme relación de vasallaje que hacía que Faramir se rindiese a los deseos de su señor sin oponer resistencia; quizá porque lo que sentía era algo tan profundo que no podía disfrazarse con la vestimenta de un formalismo social. En ese instante recordó a Éowyn y, como despertando de un trance, se apartó de Aragorn, quien, para sorpresa de Faramir, lo miró comprensivo.

— Sé lo que piensas: si haces lo correcto o si el instinto te está traicionando. Yo me he planteado esa cuestión muchas veces, en todos los aspectos de mi vida.

Faramir se quedó perplejo de nuevo.

— Así es… — logró articular con dificultad —. Me conocéis mejor que yo mismo, mi señor. Y eso es lo que me aterra, porque solo puede significar una cosa.

— ¿Y qué puede ser? — Inquirió el rey, mirándolo con cierta suspicacia.

— Que os amo más que a nada.

En ese instante, Faramir lo entendió todo. Se había estado engañando acerca de sus sentimientos todo el tiempo; desde que Aragorn, aún un montaraz, le salvara la vida en las Casas de Curación, le había entregado algo más que su vida para ponerla a su servicio: le había dado su corazón y su alma, su fidelidad incondicional. Los ojos de Aragorn se anegaron de lágrimas. En ese instante, fue Faramir quien se acercó y, tocando suavemente su rostro, lo besó con más intensidad que antes. De improviso, Aragorn, asegurándose de que nadie había alrededor, tiró de Faramir y lo llevó a una cuadra vacía para así doblegar sus cuerpos al deseo.

Allí, desnudos sobre el suave heno, Faramir gemía de placer mientras Aragorn recorría todo su cuerpo con sus labios y palpaba cada rincón de su anatomía totalmente extasiado. Este, cuando ya no pudo más, le exigió que se diera la vuelta para poder llevar a cabo sus más ardientes deseos, y Faramir obedeció. Aquel acto estaba siendo algo extraño y, a la vez hermoso, pues de alguna manera estaba sirviendo a su rey. Cuando el capitán sintió la penetración y las ansias de Aragorn, su corazón comenzó a latir con más intensidad. Las caricias no cesaron cuando llegó el clímax y, tras un momento en que ambos se agitaron, se tumbaron en el heno, temblorosos y cubiertos de sudor.

Se miraron largo rato, sus ojos dos bocas que no paraban de hablar. Al fin, Aragorn rompió el silencio.

— Sé muy bien que esto no tiene futuro; y también que va contra natura. Y, a pesar de ello, volvería a errar cien veces.

— Yo también, mi señor. Sabéis que os soy más fiel de lo que me he sido nunca a mí mismo.

Ambos sonrieron, pero el momento quedó roto por unas voces que provenían de la calle, por lo que se vistieron con rapidez y salieron de la cuadra casi en el mismo instante en que Beregond, capitán de la guardia de Faramir, entraba a toda prisa.

— ¡Mi señor! — Dijo dirigiéndose a Faramir tras hacer una profunda reverencia a Aragorn —.Traigo noticias de Emyn Arnen.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— La dama Éowyn está de parto.

Faramir abrió mucho los ojos. Sin duda, el parto se había adelantado; pero debía marcharse de inmediato. Dio las gracias a Beregond, le dijo que le esperase fuera y, cuando este hubo salido de las caballerizas, miró a Aragorn con profunda tristeza.

— He de irme. Cuando dispongáis en llamarme, aquí estaré.

— Vamos, Faramir. Cualquiera diría que un pariente tuyo acaba de morir… ¡Un hijo! Eso es lo más grande que puede darte la vida, y tienes que disfrutarlo.

Faramir asintió y, tras hacerle la correspondiente reverencia, montó en su caballo y salió sin mirar atrás. Acaso era demasiado para él tener que alejarse de su rey, y ni siquiera la idea de un hijo podía aplacar el desánimo que se había instalado en él. Se encontró con Beregond en la entrada de la ciudadela y ambos salieron, Faramir mirando hacia Minas Tirith cada cierto rato, mientras el vergel de Ithilien se divisaba desde la distancia. Su cuerpo se estaba alejando de allí, pero su mente y su alma siempre permanecerían con él. Con su rey.


End file.
